10 Years
by ThePandaAkira
Summary: Ciel left and came back after 10 years. His butler recognizes his feelings for the now adult Lord. But what happens if someone doesn't accept their relationship? BoyxBoy, only a hint of GirlxGirl, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first english Fanfiction! I hope it's not to bad.. **

**Please leave some Reviews :)**

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi(BoyxBoy), Slash in later Chapters  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

The butler of the Phantomhive houshold, Sebastian Michaelis, was going through the streets of London to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner, thinking about 10 years ago when his Lord left him. Ciel Phantomhive went away 10 years ago, telling Sebastian to not ask any questions, to take care of the mansion and to wait for his return. Since Sebastian had to obey, he did what he was told. He waited.

The butler stopped by a store with a bunch of vegetables and bought some carrots, papricas and onions. When he got everything he wanted in his bag, he made his way back to the mansion. „Newspaper! Buy one!", a little boy on the street shouted. „Phantomhive imprisoned! News!", those lines of the little boy made some people curious about the newspaper and bought it. Also Sebastian, who froze at those lines, was interested in it. He went over to the boy and said: „Phantomhive? Really Phantomhive?" The little boy looked a bit startled, but nodded and answered: „Phantomhive! Buy a newspaper, if you want to know more about the case, Sir!" Sebastian nodded and said: „I will." And he grabbed his last coins to pay for the piece of paper.

With the newspaper under his arm and the bag of vegetables in his hand, Sebastian went back to the mansion. When he stepped in, the maroonhaired maid approached him. „Here, Meirin. Bring it to Bard and tell him to not cook with his weapons!", he said to her and gave here the bag of vegetables. The nervous looking maid nodded and ran into the directions of the kitchen. _Good_, Sebastian thought as he went upstairs into his room and sat on the only chair the room had. He grabbed the newspaper and started to read the article about Phantomhive.

The headline said „Phantomhive insane and imprisoned"

„_C. Phantomhive(22) got imprisoned for his own words. As it seems, he went to the police and told them about a massacre, which happend in the woods. However, the police searched the whole woods and didn't find anything. Then Phantomhive himself claimed to be the murderer of three people. He got imprisoned after the police found three corpses._"

Sebastian stared at the newspaper in his hands. In this moment, he didn't care if his Lord would be mad at him. He had to meet him. He was in London, he returned. Without putting the newspaper out of his hands, he ran out of the mansion. He knew where insane people would be imprisoned. In the only prison for psychopaths in London. He ran and ran as fast as he could, until he reached his destination. The _Psychiatriy Prison of London_, a big grey building at the edge of London. Guards were positoned at the big gate. He approached one of them, saying: „Excuse me, I'm the butler of Ciel Phantomhive and I'm here to see him." „Without permission nobody can enter.", the guard replied. Sebastian sharpened his eyes and let them turn red. He stared into the guards eyes, until he controlled the man fully. „You may, Sir.", the guard said and opened the gate for Sebastian. „Thank you.", said the butler with a smile on his face.

Now that he was in, he only had to search for his Lord, which was quite an easy thing, since everything was signed. _Why.. don't the workers here know, where they have to go..?_, Sebastian thought a bit confused as he reached the tract, where the royal people were being kept. The hallway was thin and white. He looked at the several doors and stopped at one with chains and several locks making it stand out. _They really want to be on the save side here_, the butler thought as he unopened the door with easyness.

He stepped into the room and found a darkbluehaired and white clothed man sitting on a white bed, looking down. Sebastian closed the door behind him and stepped towards the sitting man. _He didn't notice me_, he thought as he stepped closer. „My Lord?", he asked with gentle tone in his voice. The man looked up at the blackhaired man with a surprised look on his face. „Sebastian?", he asked. At that, Sebastian got onto one of his knees and bowed to the man. „Yes, my Lord.", he said. The drakbluehaired man fell on his knees and hugged the other for some seconds. He then took Sebastians face into his hands and stared with empty blue eyes in reddisch sparkling ones. „You didn't change, Sebastian..", he said with his mature voice. „You did, my Lord.", the butler said. „Call me by my first name, Sebastian..", he said as he laid his forhead on the butlers and started to look at the floor. He looked sad and broken to the butler. _What happend to him_.., Sebastian asked himself in his thoughts. „Please, say my name, Sebastian..", the man started beg with tears forming in his eyes. The butler looked a bit startled and surprised. Was that an order? „Y-Yes.. Ciel.", he finally said.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, with Ciel's hands on Sebastian's young and beautiful face. „It's been so long, Sebastian..", Ciel finally said and broke the silence. „10 Years..", he added. The butler nodded and said: „You are a grown man by now, my Lord." „Call me Ciel.", the younger man ordered. „Yes, Ciel..", the butler said.

„Get me out of here. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight. You should have taken care of it well.", Ciel said with a devilish grin on his face. _There is the old Lord_, Sebastian thought while accepting the order.

He carried his Lord all the way to the mansion and to the Lord's bedroom. Sebastian layed Ciel on his big bed and said: „Dinner will be ready in about an hour, _Ciel_" The said man looked at him with the same empty eyes as before saying: „After dinner, I want to talk to you, Sebastian." „Everything you desire!", the butler said with a friendly smile on his face and left the Lord alone in his room.

In the kitchen he found Bard and Meirin cooking. The second, he entered the kitchen, there could be a big explosion heard and smoke started to fill the room. Sebastian only could think of one thing: _Dear god.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I hope you like it. **_  
_

**Leave some reviews and tell me what you think! Still.. I hope that my english skills are enough for a nice FF^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

_Knock, knock._ „Dinner is ready, my Lord.", Sebastian shouted through the door to Ciel's room. But he got no answer, silence. „My Lord?", he shouted a bit louder and knocked again. This time the door opened all the way and Sebastian saw Ciel wearing only his nightshirt. As he looked into the eyes of the bluehaired, the butlers eyes met empty ones. _What happened..,_ he asked himself. „Don't you want to eat dinner?", he asked friendly. „I told you how you should call me.", Ciel answered coldly as his eyes sharpened. Sebastian shuddered. His Lord became cold, colder than he was before. „Yes. Ciel, don't you want to eat dinner?", the butler asked again. Ciel shook his head. „Then I will tell Meirin, Finny and Bard that the food is all theirs.", he said bowing to his Lord. As he wanted to walk away, he felt a tug on his left sleeve. The butler looked over his shoulder and saw that Ciel was holding onto his clothing. „What do you wish, Ciel?", he asked while making a concerned facial expression.

The man looked up and stared into Sebastian's reddish brown eyes. „I wish you to stay. Sleep beside me tonight.", he comanded. Sebastian nodded with a smile on his face. „Yes, Ciel." _Is he scared?_, the butler asked himself while going into Ciel's room and closing the door behind him. Ciel walked over to his bed and let himself fall into it. „You should put on your nightshirt, Sebastian. I don't think, sleeping in this would be that comfortable.", he said with a calm tone in his low voice. „Yes, I guess you're right.", the butler answered. „I will go to my room and get dressed correctly.", he added as he went out of the room, just to come back a minute later being dressed in only one piece of white loose pants.

Ciel layed on his stomach with tired looking eyes. „Lay beside me and hug me.", he commanded. „Yes.", the butler answered as he layed himself on Ciel's bed. He put the blanket over both of them and then wrapped his arms around his Lord. „You're warm. I thought the body of a demon would cold as ice.", Ciel said as he snuggled closer to Sebastian. „Well, demons also have blood rushing through the veins, just like humans.", Sebastian said softly. „So demons have a heart.", Ciel stated. „Yes.", the demon answered. „So.. Do demons love?"

Sebastian looked puzzled at the man in his arms. This question was unexpected. He just told the truth then. „It's complicated. But yes, demons have feelings like love, anger and so on. But a demon choses the one he loves carefully, because he can only have one person for his entire life. Or at least, this is what I got taught." Ciel looked into Sebastians eyes. „What if this person dies?", he asked. „Will the demon devour the person's soul?", he added. „I cannot answer that question.", Sebastian stated. Ciel had a puzzled look an his face. He leaned over to the demon so their faces would only be millimeters apart. Both of them could feel each other's breaths. „So you also don't have an answer to everything...", Ciel said calmly and leaned over more until their lips were touching. „Even if you're searching for your person.. I hope it's allowed for you to have fun...", Ciel said as he pressed his lips against Sebastian's. _What is he doing?!_, the butler thought. Without anymore thinking he just returned the kiss.

Ciel started to lick the butlers lips. „Open your mouth, Sebastian..", he ordered. Sebastian did immdiately as he was told. He opened his mouth for Ciel, who started to push his tongue into the others open mouth. Sebastian also started to return the french kiss. The bluehaired man didn't stop to kiss his butler as started to lean over the blackhaired man. He broke the hot kisses and started to suck and bite down Sebastian's neck. This sent shivers down the butler's spine. _What is happening.._, he asked himself in his mind. Suddenly the butler had to hold back a moan with his hands as the younger man started to suck on his right nipple. „Let me here your voice, Sebastian." The butler did as he was told and released his hands from his mouth. He moaned quietly.

Ciel stopped playing with his butler's nipples and positioned himslef on the older man's crotch. His spine was straight as let his fingers caress the butler's torso lightly, which caused Sebastian's nipples to harden. The butler was schocked as the bluhaired man pointed to his right eye, the sign of their contract, and said: „You are mine, Sebastian." Ciel's expression was cold as ice. _Is this man really human?_, the blackhaired man thought to himself. „Yes.", the butler said.

The younger man leaned over the older man and supported himself with his elbows as he kissed his butler again. Ciel soon pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth again as he rubbed his butt against the butler's crotch. He could feel his butler getting hard by his actions. He broke the kiss and said teasingly: „You are hard." The butler only nodded, quite embarrassed by the younger man's actions. „Do you like this?", Ciel asked as he touched the butler's erection with his hand and squeezed it gently. The blackhaired man let out a moan as he threw his head onto it's side, closing his eyes. He just couldn't look into his Lord's cold eyes.

Ciel sighed. „Well. Go to your room and sleep.", he said. The butler looked up at him, watching his Lord laying down on the bed again, with the back turned to him. „You don't want me to stay?", the butler asked being quite surprised by his sudden change of his Lord's mind. „Do I have to repeat myself?", Ciel asked coldly. „No. Of course not.", the butler said as he got up from the bed and went over to the wooden door. „Good night, Ciel.", he said as he got out of the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't notice the tears the younger man was crying in silence.

„What should we do with that stuff?", Bard asked and looked at the other three people, who were als sitting by the dining table. „It's been like an hour or someting..", Meirin said. „Maybe the Lord let's us have this nice food!", Finny cheered innocently as he drooled over the nearly sparkling, delicious looking food. „Hohoho.", Tanaka said holding his tea. „Yeah.. maybe..", Bard said. „I don't know.. What if not, and he gets mad if we eat it?", Meirin asked with her nervous expression. „I don't think he wants it. It's cold by now anyways.", Bard stated. „Let's eat!", Finny cheered again. „No, Finny! We haven't decided yet.", the nervous maid said. „Hey, I think we can eat it!", Bard said to Meirin with a wide grin on his face. „O-Okay...", she answered. „So we eat?", Finny asked. „Yes!", Meirin and Bard cheered. „Hohoho."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! **

**Please review, if you haven't yet! Thanks to the ones, who already did! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian was on his way to his Lord's room to wake him up, like usual 10 years ago. He openend the door and stepped into the room to find a fully dressed Ciel sitting on a chair in front of the big window. He even had his eyepatch on. The sitting man turned his head to look at his butler. „Knock before you step in.", he said. Sebastian bowed lightly and apologized. „I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake, Ciel."

Ciel's one eye sharpened. „Do you think I'm a child?!", he asked, looking quite angry. „Of course not.", Sebastian replied with a smile on his face. The Lord's face turned to the window again. „Organize a party for tomorrow. I want to celebrate my return. Invite Lizzy's Family. Invite everyone.", he comanded with a calm voice. „Yes.", the butler said and turned around to get out of the room. He looked over his shoulder before opening the door, saying: „By the way, breakfast is ready."

After receiving no answer, the demon stepped out of the room and organzied everything his Lord wanted. He invited everyone.

The rest of the day went smoothly for the Sebastian and the stuff, since Ciel didn't come down for breakfast, or lunch. Nor did he call for any of the stuff members. They all decided, it's best to leave the Lord alone until the party would start, though Sebastian tried to bring him something for dinner, but Ciel refused.

The next day, Sebastian and the others prepared breakfast for themselves as the Lord walked into the kitchen, causing everyone to freeze. He was fully dressed and has a sad expression on his face. „Sebastian..", he said quietly. The said man looked at the Lord surprised as he walked up to him. „Yes?", the butler said. „I'm hungry.", the other man stated. At that Sebastian clapped his hands, which was a sign for the other to hurry up and cook something for the Lord. Everyone recognized that and immediatly worked on making a delicous meal.

Sebastian turned back to his Lord and said smiling: „Your breakfast will be ready in minutes!" Ciel looked at him, saying nothing. His expression didn't change the whole time.

In the dining room, Ciel sat on his large chair while eating the food. Meirin, Finny and Bard were standing by the walls of the room, shaking and hoping their food could please the young Lord. Sebastian stood beside Ciel. „Is it to your liking?", the butler asked. „Mhm.", Ciel gave as an answer. „The party will start at 6 o'clock. You will, of course, open the party. How is your decision.", the butler told his Lord. „It will be a masquerade ball. I won't open it, you will. I don't want anyone to recognize me.", Ciel said. „Didn't you say, you want to celebrate your return, Ciel?", the butler asked surprised. He was getting used to call Ciel by his name by now. His Lord nodded. Sebastian sighed and said: „As you wish."

Ciel looked into his mirror. It was an hour left before the party would start. He wore a darkblue suit with loads of black ornaments, such as pearls and frills. His mask was black witch some saphires decorated. And of course, a black tophat with a blue rose decorating it. He looked nice.

Now he just has to wait until the party would start. He told his butler hours ago, he would go to the party 30 minutes after the beginning. He wondered, how Lizzy would react to him. Would she even recognize him in this clothes?

_Knock, Knock._ „Most of the guests are already here, should I open the party now?", he could hear Sebastian saying. _Sebastian.._, he thought as he looked at the wooden door. „Yes.", he answered. He could hear Sebastian walking away from the door_. Sebastian.._, he thought again as he sat down onto his chair in front of the window. _This demon is the only one I can trust.. The only one, who will always be here.._, he thought in his mind as the name of his butler escaped his lips. „Sebastian.."

Sebastian put his white mask on as he walked down to the entrance hall. He clapped his hands as he reached the middle of the stairs. Everyone got quiet. „Dear Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion! Now this party is offially openend. Dance and enjoy yourselves!", he shouted into the crowd of masked people, which started to clap. The orchestra began to play the Viennese Waltz and some people began to dance to it.

In his room, Ciel could hear the music clearly. _So it started.._, he thought, still sitting in his chair. He stood up, saying to himself: „Maybe I should go now.." He walked over to the door, only to lean on it. „Sebastian..", he said while tears began to roll down his face. „Ciel?", he suddenly heard a voice saying. He knew this voice. _Lizzy.._ „Let me in, Ciel..", she said. „What.. do you want, Lizzy?", he asked coldly, trying to suppress the sound of crying while still leaning onto the door. „I wanted to tell you, what happened the past years...", she said. Ciel could tell she was on the edge of crying. „I-I'm married now..", she blubbered out.

„W-What.. did you say..", Ciel asked, wanting to make sure, she didn't just say that. „I'm married, Ciel..", she said again. _So I also lost my fiancèe_.., he thought. „I'm sorry, Ciel...", she tried to apologize while crying. „It's okay..", he said. After that he could easily tell, she was running away. He slided down the door, until he sat on the wooden floor. „Why me..", he asked himself while his tears were staining his suit. „Sebastian..", the name of his butler escpaed his lips again. He whiped his tears with his sleeve away and shouted: „Sebastian!"

„Yes, Ciel?", he heard his butler saying. _He is there.._, he thought. He quickly stood up, opened the door and pulled his butler into the room. The second, his butler was in, Ciel immediatley closed the door and pinned the butler against it. He had both of the butler's wrists in his grip. Both hands of the butler were pinned to the door on both sides of his head. He looked confused into the one blue and empty eye. He shivered. „Just.. Don't fight back and return everything I give you, Sebastian.. That's my order for tonight..", Ciel said calmly as he pressed his lips against Sebastian's. He pushed his body against the demon's as he slowly pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.

Sebastian, of course, returned everything his Lord gave him. He had to. While they were kissing, the butler could defenitly feel a wet cheek against his, but he didn't ask his Lord about it. It would have only made him mad. Ciel broke the kiss and released the butler of his grip. Both of them stood there in silence as Ciel took of his hat and mask, which was now revealing his right eye. He stared at the butler with both eyes as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist. He layed his head on the blackdressed shoulder and said quietly: „I want to sleep with someone... now.."

Ciel started to kiss the butler's neck, causing the man to blush in embarressment. _The Lord changed a lot.._, he thought. „Sebastian..", Ciel whispered into his ear while starting to undress the butler's torso. He had trouble with opening Sebastian's suit though. „Should I?", the butly offered. Ciel looked down and nodded. _He is cute though.._, Sebastian thought.

In minutes Sebastian had his torso and Ciel's fully undressed, causing Ciel to blush. „I-I could have done this too..", the bluehaired man said while staring holes into the air. „Of course.", Sebastian stated calmly. Ciel then stared at him. He leaned in for a deep kiss, which the butler immediatley returned. Ciel started to kiss his butler without any breaks. Slowly he started to unbutton the blackhaired's pants as he pushed his tongue into Sebastian's mouth. The Lord put his hand under the underwear of the blackhaired man and started to massage the long thing, he had in his hands. Sebastian let out a small moan underneath their kisses. Ciel broke their lips apart to ask: „Do you like it?" The butler stared into Ciel's eyes stating: „I love everything, my Lord gives me." Ciel smiled slightly. _How far will this go_, Sebastian asked himself in his mind. _How far does it have to go to fix this broken child?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I got some Reviews, I will answer them now :) **

**Reviews&Answers**

**Guest: Haha, I'm glad you like it c:**

**Tanya: Wow, I'm glad to hear that! And thanks for the hint! :) I will correct it c:**

**WwLOLwW: Thanks! I try too update as soon as I can!^.^**

**Promocat: Yeah c: I'm glad you read my story :)**

**DarkSecrets666: Thanks! You will be able to c:**

**XxLadyOfSinxX: Thanks! ^-^**

**Animefreakpunk: Thanks! c:**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! -hugs- **

**I will be very happy, if I get to read some more^-^**

**Now let's move on with the story, shall we? =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

Sebastian stared into the face of his Lord. He looked sad, although he had a small smile decorating his pale face. Ciel was still massaging Sebastian's manhood as the butler started to stroke his Lord's cheek with his right hand. „Ciel...", he whispered. The said man was blushing and apruptly stopped stroking Sebastian's thing. „Y-Yes..?", he asked with his voice sounding quite hoarse.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He wanted to ask Ciel, if there was anything bothering him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He didn't know, how the man would react. He was.. _scared_. The demon was scared of the man in front of him. But not of the physical torture, more of the words he might say.

The butler's heart was pounding at this realization. He realized, that he actually cared for this man. He put his other hand on Ciel's left cheek and held the man's head for a while. They just stared into each others eyes. The butler could read the Lord easily. Confusion, sadness and hurt was what he saw in those blue eyes. „S-Sebastian..", escaped the man's pinkish lips. The voice only reflected the man's eyes.

Sebastian slowly leaned to the man, to kiss him gently on the lips, with his eyes closed. He could feel his Lord was returning the gentle kiss. He could feel, Ciel was holding onto his back, almost desperatly. He released the bluehaired man's head to wrap his arms around his body.

As they broke their lips apart, Ciel rested his head on his butler's shoulder, still hugging him. „Why didn't you tell me, that Lizzy is married..", he asked with his hoarse voice. „I thought it's clear, since you were gone for 10 years.. Her parents soon found another man for her.", the butler answered. At that, he could feel his shoulder getting wet. _Tears..?_, the demon thought. „S-Sebastian..", Ciel sobbed. „You love her, don't you?", the butler asked, secretly hoping the answer to be no. „Y-Yeah..", he could hear the Lord saying under his tears.

Sebastian felt a pain in his chest. It felt like hundreds of knives were tearing his heart apart. _Is this, what you call love?_, he asked himself in his mind. The butler was confused. „Everything is going to be okay, Ciel..", he whispered into the man's ear, while hugging him tight. It was the only thing he could do for now, be there for his Lord.

Downstairs, Meirin was serving delicous food on silver plates to the guests, as Lizzy approached her. She was wearing a dark yellow dress, her blonde hair was braided to one side and her mask was the same colour as her dress. „Meirin..", she said. „Yes, Lady Elizabeth?", the maid answered. „I need to talk to a good old friend, Meirin..", she said almost whispering. The maid started to look serious. „What happened..", she asked. „Let's talk outside..", the blonde Lady answered.

They both went into the big garden in front of the mansion. They stood under one of the big trees as Lizzy put here masquerade down. „This mask annoys me..", she said smiling. „So.. Meirin.. Why did I got told, that Ciel was dead..", she asked the maid in front of her. „W-Well.. After seven years of waiting, we really assumed, he was dead, Lady...", she answered nervously. „Don't call me Lady.. Call me Lizzy instead!", she said. The maid nodded, smiling. „So.. Lizzy..", Meirin said, as she realized, that Lizzy was staring at one of the windows of the mansion. „What's wrong? Is there something?", she asked as she searched for the window the Lady was looking at. She soon found it and froze.

Both of them saw Ciel and Sebastian in the Lord's room, as they hugged and kissed. „Lizzy..", Meirin said with a concerned look on her face. „I cried before, because I thought, I might have been able to be with the man I love, if I didn't get married four years ago. But it seems, he doesn't even love me back.. He.. loves.. a.. man..", she stated. She turned her look to the maid and said with an angry expression: „I gave him everything.. I even waited years and even deceived my parents to not get a new fiancèe for me, for years! But after those years I HAD TO get married! I waited!" She was nearly shouting at the shocked maid.

Lizzy then started to stare onto the grass beneath them. „I want him to pay for that..", she almost whispered.

In Ciel's room, he and his butler were hugging, neither of them wanted to let go of the other. They exchanged some gentle kisses, before Sebastian noticed his Lord being tired. „Maybe you should go to bed, Ciel.", he said, as he picked the man up in bridal style and carried him to his big bed to lay him down. He was putting the blanket over Ciel, as the bluehaired man grabbed Sebastian's wrist. The butler looked confused into the blue eyes, as the Lord said: „Please.. Stay here with me.." Sebastian smiled, while replying: „Of course.."

Both layed in the bed, hugging each other, while Sebastian watched his Lord drifting of to sleep. The butler kissed Ciel's forhead, when he was sure the man was asleep and got up. He was the one, who had to end the party after all.

The butler put on his clothes and stepped out of the room, leaving the sleeping Ciel behind.

As he walked into the great hall, he could definetly feel someone's eyes at him. He just didn't know, who that was. He only felt the angry glare. „Dear Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope you enjoyed yout visit in the Phantomhive mansion! Unfortunatly, everything has to end sometime! So please enjoy the last dance!", he shouted. The orchestra began to play the last song for the evening.

Sebastian walked into the crowd as he bumped into Lady Elizabeth. „Lady Elizabeth! Please excuse me, for my clumsiness, it won't happen again!", he said smiling, while bowing to her. „It's okay.", she said coldly. „Is something bothering you, Lady?", he asked with a concerned look on his face. The lady in front of him crossed her arms and said: „I saw you and Ciel..", she whispered. „What is the meaning behind this... I waited years for him..", she said, trying to supress tears.

The butler could only stare at her. „I-I..", he started. „Stop.", she said. „I wanted to kill you, maybe even both of you, when I saw you holding each other..", she admitted to Sebastian. „I'm sorry, Lady..", he tried to apologize for the sight she got to see. „You don't have to apologize, Sebastian.. I love my husband, he is a nice man and cares for me. I just question myself, why he left in the first place..", Lizzy said. Sebastian stared onto the floor and said almost whispering: „That's what I am trying to find out, Lady Elizabeth.." She must've heard him though, since she had a confused look on her face and asked: „You also don't know?"

Sebastian shook his head. „No..", he said as the song, the orchestra was playing, stopped and people started to leave the mansion. „The party is over..", the Lady said. „I will call for you in the next couple of days, we need to talk.", she added. Then she gracefully turned her back on the butler and left the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**Tanya: Well here you go c:**

**WwLOLwW: Lol, actually I thought of making her.. evil xD but idk, we will see =D**

**black: I will :3**

**promocat: lol xD you got it =DD**

**A/N: So this is a very short chapter.. I don't know.. I just came back from the theaters(Hobbit, the third time xD), so I will try to write a longer chapter until tomorrow^^ I hope you like this chapter though c: (although is fuckin' short...)**

**I would be very happy to see new reviews! ^_^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuj! D: **

* * *

Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian's arms. He remembered it well. The warmth, the demon's body gave him. But as the young man woke up, he was alone. _Sebastian..?_ He sat up and saw that the sun was rising. „Morning, huh..", he said to himself. _Maybe he already got up for his butler duties!_, he thought. He got up and dressed himself in some, for him, casual clothes.

Then he stepped out of his room and went down to the big hall, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his butler getting arrested by some Scotland Yard members. „What is going on?!", he shouted. The demon looked up, like the people who were arresting him. He sent his Lord a smile and said: „They just want ask me some questions, nothing to wor-", he got cut off by a Scotland Yard member: „Nonsense. Guys, arrest the man!", he shouted and pointed at Ciel.

In seconds they chained him and pushed him down, he couldn't even try to defend himself. He tried to look at his butler. „Sebastian!", he screamed his butler's name. „Sebastian!", he screamed on and on, only his butler's name. Sebastian though, couldn't do anything, only stare at the defenseless man in front of him. He himself was chained too. If he would free himself and reveal his demon, both him and Ciel will have to flee. He didn't want a life like this for his Lord. _I have complicated thoughts.._, he thought as both of them got escorted to a prison, near London. It was the same prison, Ciel was once kept in.

Sebastian could see his Lord's fear of this prison as he looked into the blue eyes of Ciel. Both of them got thrown into the same cell. But unlike the other time, he got here, it was dark. It wasn't white, nor near to a bright colour. It was dark. „Why do I get thrown in here?! I am a royal..", Ciel said quietly. The gaze of the Scotland Yard man was stoic. „Because the queen stripped you of your title and status in society.", the man said and locked the cell's door.

Ciel sat in a corner of the cell. His knees were like glued to his face. He was hugging himself. Sebastian sat beside him. „Sebastian.. What is going on..", he asked. Sebastian could hear the feelings of his Lord through the voice again. _So hoarse.._, he thought. „Maybe it is because you escaped from here and I was the one who helped you.", he stated calmly. „Maybe..", Ciel answered. The butler reached for his Lord's hand and squeezed it lightly. „Everything is going to be okay, Ciel."

„HOW?", the man shouted, looking with wide blue eyes at the butler. He was crying in this moment. Sebastian was shocked. _He is broken.._, he thought. He slided his gloves off and cupped his Lord's cheeks in them. With his thumb he tried to wipe the tears away, but the man weeped on. So the butler leaned in for a gentle kiss, which the Lord returned. When the demon broke the kiss, he said: „Ciel, you will always have me at your side, you won't be alone." His expression wasn't caring, but stoic. Ciel cryed more, when his butler told him that. „Y-Yeah... until you eat my soul!", he sobbed. „My life was taken away from me.. My family.. My happiness.. Right now I am only waiting for you to devour my rotten soul.. I'm stained.. I don't have a life anymore..", he said. Ciel leaned in for another kiss, but not a gentle one. „When are you going to kill me, Sebastian.."

Sebastian looked shocked at his Lord. Did he just hear that right? He could only think of one answer though: „When the contract is complete, Ciel." Suddenly he felt a hand slapping his face. He looked at his Lord again. His expression was cold, though you could still see that he had cried. „It was completed 10 Years ago. Why am I still alive?", he asked with his voice having a serious tone.

The butler froze. He didn't know how to answer Ciel's question.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**promocat: I know, right =/ poor him o: **

**WwLOLwW: Yep, I make Sebastian a bit imperfect I guess xD =D**

**Tanya: Thanks =DD**

_**A/N: **_

***In this chapter is a bit Latin! If you find mistakes with the grammar, or vocabulary, please tell me! (Since I quite suck at Ablativus Absolutus right now, I tried to type something easy.. lol)**

***I don't think the story is still going into the direction of "Hurt/Comfort", so I changed the genre into "Tragedy", because I think it suits the story better.**

***Also the name of the new character is gonna be translated at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! :c **

* * *

„Answer me, Sebastian.", Ciel said with a calm tone in his voice. „After I got my revenge 10 years ago, you should have devoured my soul. Why did you let me live?", he asked again. The butler stared at his Lord, thinking about an answer. He swallowed, then said: „I guess I should tell you.. You never noticed, did you?" „Notice what?", Ciel asked harshly. „I am your butler for eternity, Ciel.", Sebastian said, finally having his stoic expression again. „What do you mean by that?!", the Lord shouted at the demon.

„You are no human, Ciel. Not anymore.", the butler finally said. The younger widened his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. „No!", he screamed and started to hug himself. Now he remembered.

„_Tu monstrum in aeternum eris, tuus vita miserrima erit!" [You will be a monster for eternity, your life will be the most miserable!"]_

_Whose voice is that?, Ciel asked himself in his mind. He could tell, that it was a female voice. But this language.. Latin? Ciel saw black, he didn't know where he was, nor could he even feel his body. This feels strange.., he thought. „Tu monstrum in aeternum eris, tuus vita meserrima erit!", the voice said again. „Hic fatum tuus interitus erit!"[This fate will be your downfall!] What is going on?, Ciel asked himself again. „What is going on?!", he shouted into the darkness. „You are going down, my child.", the female voice answered. „Am I dead?!", Ciel asked the voice. „Your humanself is dead, yes.", the voice answered. Now Ciel was confused even more. What did this voice mean by that? His humanself is dead? „My humanself?", he asked. „You will awake as on of my kind, Ciel Phantomhive.", the voice said. „What? Who are you?!", he shouted. No answer this time. The next moment, Ciel opened his eyes, spotting some reddish brown ones. „Sebastian? Is this you?", he asked. The eyes blinked for a second, before the person answered: „Yes, my Lord."_

„This woman.. made me into one of her kind. I remember now.", the shuddering Ciel said. „Hannah..", escaped the butler's lips. The young man looked surprised at his butler, asking: „What kind is this woman? Who.. what am I?" Sebastian looked straight into his Lord's eyes, saying calmly: „One of my kind."

The butler knew, that Ciel thought of demons as monsters. He knew, that the boy never wanted to become someone of his own kind. He knew, that Ciel is his master for eternity. He can't devour a demon's soul. He knew, his master will live in misery, since he despised the lifestyle of a demon. His master would never be able to happy now. Sebastian knew all this things. He wrapped his arms around his master's shivering body. Even if he will live as a monster, Sebastian could still be able to give him some warmth. Some love. „I will always be at your side, Ciel.", he whispered into the man's ear.

„Because of the contract, right?", Ciel asked, supressing his tears. Sebastian didn't answer, he gave his master a gentle and loving kiss instead. Ciel would always return his kisses. He took his Lord's hand and pressed it against his own chest. He looked into the blue eyes of his master in a loving and gentle way, as he said with a sad smile: „This man, in front of you, is yours.. My soul, my life.. it belongs to you, Ciel Phantomhive." He thought this would be enough as a confession, for now. He only hoped, Ciel wouldn't interpret it as a part of their contract.

Both stared into each others eyes, still with Ciel's hand pressed on Sebastian's chest. Suddenly the door fell open, drawing attention of demon's to the lady, who was standing in the cell. She was dressed like a royal and had long blonde hair. Her green eyes looked at the two men, as she said: „I paid for your liberty, Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. Stand up and come with me." Her voice sounded a bit sad. _Is this Lizzy?_, Ciel asked himself in his mind, _How does she now of our imprisonment?_ He and Sebastian got up and walked after the woman, who just freed them.

She led them to her carriage, where another lady was waiting. This lady was the defenition of beautiful. Her long silky hair, which was so blonde that it was almost silver, reached to her knees, her pinky lips were small, but pouty at the same time, her big eyes were grey with a beautiful blue undertone. She wore a beautiful, short maid dress and black high-heeled boots, which covered most of her legs, since they where knee-high. As they reached the beautiful maid, Lizzy said: „This is my new maid, Eirwen Iudecis(1).", she pointed at the woman, who bowed to the two men. „You must be Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Call me Eirwen.", she said with a calm voice.

_She seems familiar.._, Sebastian thought as he mustered her. It seems she noticed the butler's eyes on her, as she eyed him and asked innocently: „Is something wrong, Sir?" Sebastian calmly replied: „Of course not, I was just caught in your beauty, Miss." As usual he had a smile on his face. „Sebastian!", Lizzy suddenly shouted. „Don't flirt with my maid!", she looked at him in a terrifying way. _If glares could kill.., _he thought as he apologized.

Everybody got into the carriage and didn't talk until they arrived at Lizzy's mansion. They got led by Eirwen to the dining room, where they got tea and scones. To Sebastian's surprise, the maid was quite quickly at cooking and serving. Eirwen stood at Lizzy's side, as the royal lady began to speak: „First, you both owe me something. Second, I know that you lost status and title, Ciel. Third, explain to me, why did you get imprisoned in the first place? I read the article about the massacre, Ciel. I know, you can't do things like that, so explain."

The man only sat there, staring at his tea. His butler noticed his Lord's nervousness. „Uhm, maybe I explain, Lady?", he offered. „No, I know you would only tell me a lie, Sebastian.", she said, sipping her tea. Right, he told her, that he also doesn't a thing. Sebastian slapped himself in his mind. „So, Ciel. Begin.", she claimed with an angry glare.

The minutes, they sat in silence, felt like hours, until Ciel began: „I can't." Lizzy narrowed her glare. „Why?", she asked with a sad undertone in her voice. „I just can't.", he said, without looking his childhood friend into her eyes. „Look at me, Ciel.", she said. „No.", she got as an answer. She put down her tea and said: „Leave my sight, now."

* * *

**(1) Eirwen Iudecis: **

**Eirwen(Welsh): snow-white ; Iudex(Latin): Judge**

**Whole name: Snow-White of the Judge **

**I quite like playing around with languages, hihi^.^ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**promocat: Well let's see if Sebby finds a way =]**

**WwLOLwW: You will see^.^ Let's just say, she is not human :) (which I guess is quite clear though xD)**

**DarkSecrets666: I smiled so much when I read that :D I'm glad you like it c:**

_**SxC**_

**A/N: **

***If there are issues with the those " " signs.. I forgot to switch my Word to from English to German again.. ugh, everytime I have to . So yeah just ignore it xD I read through it some times and corrected it, but yeah.. since it's evening, I'm quite lazy to read again now to make sure if everything's perfect... So yeah, ignore it, it's the program's fault xD**

***_SxC_ just means a big ****paragraph since FF doesn't seem to like big paragraphs... Why? °^°**

**_WARNINGS for this chapter_: The first scene contains Shoujo-Ai/Yuri. (I hope my readers don't mind that^^ cuz I also like some Yuri.. o:)**

**Tell me what you think about the Shoujo-Ai/Yuri please! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! (Sadly.. D:)**

* * *

The curtains were shut, so no sunlight would lighten the room. The room was in full darkness and in the middle of it, a young woman was sitting on a chair, holding a glass of wine. Here once glowing and sparkling green eyes were looking tired and cold. Her usually braided silky blonde hair was open, veiling half of her face and looking messy. Only the dress she wore, told sombody that she was a royal.

"My Lady, you called for me?", a smooth female voice asked and broke the silence. The royal woman turned her face to the servant in the room, letting more blonde streaks fall into her face. The tiredlooking eyes of hers lit up a bit as she saw the maid.

"Eirwen..", the hoarse voice of hers said. "Come here.", she commanded. The whitehaired maid followed the ladies command and approached the blonde woman with slow footsteps. "Is there something wrong, my Lady?", the maid asked as she stood in front of the blonde lady. The royal woman shook her head and looked tiredly at her wine glass.

"Just satisfy me.", she said with a monotone and hoarse voice. The maid nodded slightly and let a devilish grin ornate her beautiful face. "Your wish is my command, my Lady.", the maid said with her smooth voice. The Lady looked into the paleblue eyes of her maid. "Your voice is so soothing, Eirwen..", the Lady said as the maid brushed her blonde streaks out of her face and placed her lips on the royal woman's.

**_SxC_**

"What's wrong, my Lord?", the butler asked the bluehaired man, who was sitting on his bed, resting his face on his hands. The butler just wanted to get the man down for dinner as he found Ciel in that position. Since the hands of the Lord were covering his whole face, the butler couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"She hates me!", the sitting man screamed into the room. The quite shocked butler approached the Lord to pat his shoulder, which was the thing humans do when another is depressed. "No, she is just upset, my Lord." As Sebastian's voice filled Ciel's ears, the ex-royal lifted his head to look into the demon's eyes. His expression told Sebastian, that his Lord was angry and sad at the same time. _Emotions which quite like each other_, the butler thought.

He remembered the times of the other souls, which he devoured. Each of those human souls was tainted in anger and sadness. Each of them had a miserable life. They were souls, demon loved to devour. His Lord's soul is perfect like no other the demon ever had, but it was a demon's soul now. A demon's soul with the feelings only human's could understand.

Sebastian understood hatred and love. Nothing more, since a demon didn't need more. His loyality towards his master was his obligation, since they were contracted to each other.

When a contract between a human and a demon would be completed, the demon would devour the human's soul. Sebastian never got the chance to devour his masters soul. Although he would have loved to imibe the soul of Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis thought different now.

The demon was staring into his master's cold and teary eyes as Ciel opened his mouth to say something. "Sebast-", the man got cut off by the lips of his butler. As usal the man returned the kiss without any questions.

"Ciel...", the butler whispered as he broke their lips apart. Suddenly he could see some kind of sparkle in the Lord's eyes, which startled the demon. He could watch as the corners of Ciel's mouth started to face upwards.

"Always say my name, Sebastian.. Always..", the man said with a hoarse voice. The ex-royal was smiling truthfully. _It's so beautiful_.., the demon thought. He never really saw his Lord smiling that honestly, this was the first time.

To Sebastian it was endearing. The slight smile on Ciel's face, the bangs which were hanging into the Lord's face and then Ciel's big eyes, which were sparkling slightly. Although the man was grown now, he kept his childish and cute features, even if it was only the face. To Sebastian it was endearing.

"You are blushing, Sebastian!" Ciel suddenly broke the silence. What did the Lord just say? Sebastian was blushing? It seemed like the butler became quite lost in his thoughts and forgot about reality for a minute, or two.

Now the butler's cheeks became redder as he noticed his uncontrollable action of blushing in front of the Lord. The startled man hastily tried to think of something to get out of this. One intentionally thing he did, was suddenly covering his Lord's eyes with his hands.

"Sebastian..", the Lord sounded quite surprised by his butler's sudden and odd actions. "U-Uhm..." Sebastian couldn't really think a solution to this, so he just pressed his lips lustfully against Ciel's. _Really, what am I doing?!_, the butler asked himself in his mind.

As he felt his master responding to his lusty kisses, he started to push the man onto his bed, without taking a break from kissing the ex-royal. He tasted so.. _sweet._ He needed more of this taste, so he slided his tongue into the other man's mouth and explored every part of it.

But he still needed more.

He broke of the kisses and got up, trying to control himself. "Sebastian?", he could hear Ciel's voice as turned his back to the young demon. "If we go further, I won't be able to control myself.", the butler said.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around his slim waist and a hard breath on his neck. "Maybe..", a familiar voice whispered into the butler's ear seductively as the demon's slim voice got pressed into the waist of the body behind him. "..I want you to not control yourself."

The butler turned around to face his Lord, who was unbuttoning his shirt. "Demon's are monsters when it comes to sex. You are aware of that, Ciel?", he said with his calm voice.

The said man looked into the now glowing red eyes of his butler as he let his shirt fall off. He grinned and said: "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reviews&Answers**  
_

**WwLOLwW: Yep, even demos have their problems xD**

**Tanya: Yeah =D Thanks, I hope you will love this chapter too^-^**

**promocat: Oh yes!~ 8) **

_**SxC**_

**A/N: **

***I know this chapter is amazingly short. ._. I promise the future chapter will contain more words. **

***Got a hint of Yuri in it xD **

***Some... scene.. I guess you know what I am talking about =D **

***I'm kind of playing with the idea of Mpreg... but I don't know yet, if that even fits into this story o: Opinions please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

_This heat, this excitement, this taste._ Sebastian loved and felt it, while he was pinning his master onto the bed, kissing him lustfully. Both men were unclothed, not even the blanket gave them any kind of coverage. Their clothes laid on the wooden floor of the master's bedroom. In the darkness of the men's surroundings, the red glowing eyes of the butler shined vividly.

"Sebastian.. Where is your monster?", the young man asked during their kisses. Right now the butler just laid on him, kissing him. "Well I'm just trying to hold myself back, still.", the blackhaired man answered. At that, Ciel glared at him with his blue eyes. "Don't.", he said harshly in a commanding tone. _Fine then.._, the butler thought to himself.

He sat up and ran his hands down his master's torso and parted them at the navel, to cup Ciel's butt in hands. He then buried his fingers in the bluehaired man's butt crack, causing the man to let out a loud moan. "Do you like this, Ciel?", the butler asked with a teasing tone in his voice. As Ciel looked at the butler's face, he saw the wide grin forming on the demon's face. "Yes..", the young man answered.

Sebastian bent down, without his hands leaving their current placement, to whisper into his master's ear seductively: "Good." Of course Sebastian took the chance of having Ciel's neck in front of his mouth, so he licked the man's earlobe before he started to kiss and lovingly bite down his master's neck.

Ciel started to moan for him more. "Ah.. S-Sebastian..!", he moaned as he clawed onto his butler's shoulders. The butler didn't stop, but continue his actions, as he started to slide in one finger into the man's entrance. He earned a loud moan for that. The butler slid in two more fingers into the entrance. He had to get the man ready, now.

As the butler started to thrust his fingers in and out of Ciel's entrance, the said man couldn't stop his moaning anymore. He clawed onto his butler even tighter now. Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. The screams of pleasure excited the demon even more.

He placed his mouth on Ciel's ear, licked it and said: "I will release the monster inside of me now, Ciel." He didn't care now if the man gave him permission to do it, he warned him and the master agreed to it.

He slid out his fingers out of Ciel's entrance and placed his hardened member at the hole. He looked down at his master. His eyes were tearing, his cheeks were blushing, his member was hard and his body was naked. _So beautiful_, the butler thought. He knew, he would never forget this nice sight of his master.

"Please, put it in, Sebastian!", the man begged. _He wants me_, the demon thought to himself and grinned. "Of course, Ciel.", he said, as he started to thrust into the man, causing his master to moan very loudly. Sebastian got faster every second. Everything in the room excited him more. The moans, the master's tightness, the sight of his master, the sound of smacking against each other's flesh and skin and of course the smell of sex in the air aroused him as well.

"S-So b-big! Seb-Ahh!", the man beneath him moaned. "So tight!", the butler said under his hard breaths.

Ciel climaxed the whole time, which didn't stop Sebastian of thrusting into him. Until the butler finally climaxed for the first time in this round, several hours had passed. He came inside of the man, causing him to shout out his butler's name, as he screamed his master's name and then collapsed on him.

"Sebastian.. You really weren't kidding..", the man said, running his hands through the butlers hair as he placed light kisses on Sebastian's forehead. "Why would I joke about something like that, Ciel..", he asked as kissed the man lightly on the lips. "I don't know!~", the man cooed innocently, still holding the butler's head and looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are back to normal again.", Ciel stated.

The butler nodded, as he closed his eyes and placed his head on his master's chest. "I'm exhausted..", he whispered. He used his arms, to pull the blanket up, so it covered both of the men's torsos. "Then rest.", Ciel whispered gently, as he played with the butlers hair in a loving way.

After some minutes he could hear the butler breathing in and out in steady intervals, which meant the man was sleeping. Ciel was kind of relieved, that the demon didn't snore, since he hated snoring. _Let me be your special person, Sebastian.._, the Lord thought in his mind.

_**SxC**_

"Eirwen, I don't want this miserable life anymore..", the blondehaired woman said to the silverhaired maid in her arms. "What do you wish, my Lady?", the girl asked, as she placed a light kiss on the blonde's forehead. The blonde woman pressed their nude bodies together tightly as she whispered: "I don't want this life, which was forced upon me anymore. Everything was decided for me, Eirwen." The girl stared startled into the green eyes of the blonde woman and asked with a nervous tone in her voice: "Are you seeking a contract with me?"

"Yes. The time has come."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**WwLOLwW: lol :D glad you liked it c: **

**Tanya: Thank you so much! :D **

**promocat: Yep, you guessed it :D **

**A/N:**

***Major ****confusion in this chapter is possible xD**

***I'm sorry I didn't update in a while! School and stuff. **

***I won't be able to update until next week, friday. I have Latin test and I have to study! Ablativus Absolutus, Participium Coniungtum.. It sounds difficult.. it is xD **

***Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Kuroshitsuji! :c**

* * *

As the darkbluehaired man opened his eyes, still being half asleep, he noticed a warm breath tickling his neck. The man looked down to find his butler sleeping beside him, with his arms wrapped around his master's body. A smile formed on Ciel's face before he drifted to sleep again.

_**SxC**_

The Lord of the Phantomhive mansion opened his eyes to meet the sunlight. It was morning. He sat up noticed he was alone. _A dream?_, he thought as his eyebrows twitched. Oh how he had longed for the butler's love, and thought he finally had him. But it was nothing but a dream. Or at least, that was what the man thought.

Disappointed, he got up and dressed himself to go down for breakfast. As he stepped into the dining room, he found a nervous looking maid. "What's wrong, Meirin?", he asked with his monotone voice. It sounded like he didn't care, which made the woman more nervous.

"U-Uhm..", she said, not answering his question. "What happened?!", he screamed at the maid, letting her hear how annoyed he already was. "S-Sebastian disappeared..", she finally said.

"What..", escaped the Lord's lips as his widened eyes stared at the maid. _Sebastian disappeared? How? Why?_ The maid noticed her Lord's questioning gaze. "As we wanted to make breakfast and get Sebastian from his room.. He wasn't there.. We searched all over the place but he is nowhere to be found! Usually he would already be finished with making breakfast and lunch!", she explained.

Ciel settled himself down and commanded: "Go to the police, give them a description of his physical appearance. Finny will go with you. I will go with Bard and search for Sebastian in other places. Meirin nodded. "Where are they?", he asked wondering where those two guys were. "Kitchen…", Meirin answered.

Ciel knew, whatever he would find in the kitchen, it wouldn't please him. "Get them. There is no time, Sebastian could be anywhere and even getting farther away from here minute by minute."

The maid got both men, who listened to Ciel's orders, he gave Meirin just minutes ago. Everybody was determined to find the butler.

_**SxC**_

Reddish brown eyes opened and gazed into an unfamiliar place. _Where am I?_, the man asked himself. He tried to study his surroundings and noticed he seemed to be caged. It seemed like a prison cell, since the floor was stone, just like the walls and the ceiling. The room he was kept in was small as hell. Just big enough so he could lay in there. _A coffin?!_

Panic attacked the butler, he tried to move and noticed, his body was completely numb._ Who could do this to a demon of my status?! _

There was one more thing he noticed, the coffin was moving.

_**SxC**_

Ciel and Bard searched every place they knew, even the woods and every street of London. Meirin and Finny contacted the police, who was also searching for the missing person the whole day.

Ciel was searching the woods with his cook as he saw a carriage with a dark dressed woman leading the horses. "Excuse me, Miss!", he shouted and the woman stopped the carriage. "How may I help you, Sir?", she asked with a soft voice. Ciel couldn't recognize her face, since it was veiled. Also her hair was hidden by a dark veil.

"Did you see a tall man, dressed as a butler, with black hair and reddish brown eyes?", he knew this description would fit a lot of people, but well, he didn't have anything better. The woman shook her head, saying: "No, I'm sorry, Sir. If you would excuse me now, I have to attend a funeral, as you can see."

Ciel looked at the big coffin, made out of stone, the carriage was dragging behind it. He nodded as the carriage trailed off of his sight.

"Did you find anything about his whereabouts, Lord Ciel?", Bard shouted as he came out of the woods. The Lord looked onto the ground, tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head. "No..", he said.

The Lord approached his cook and said: "We should go home for now, the sun is setting soon."

_**SxC**_

When Bard and Ciel arrived at the mansion, Meirin and Finny were already there, sipping some tea. Meirin reported to the Lord, that the police couldn't find anything today, but will continue the search tomorrow.

Ciel sighed. His butler was gone. Sebastian was gone. His… love was gone. Tears started to roll down his face. "My Lord!", the three of them shouted. Ciel quickly brushed his tears away with the help of his sleeve. He couldn't look into his loyal people's eyes. "Go to bed now..", he said. "We have a lot of work for tomorrow", he added with a hoarse voice as he trailed off to go to his room.

He wanted to be alone.

Ciel stepped in and closed the door. Leaning onto the wooden door, he stared onto the window of the room, which showed him a beautiful sunset. His eyes were still teary as he noticed a little letter on his desk. He approached his desk to open the plain white envelope.

He must have overseen this in the morning. He took out the paper and read the beautiful emerald coloured writing.

_My dear Lord, Ciel Phantomhive,_

_I wrote you this letter to let you know why I am gone and you woke up with nobody at your side. _

_I abrogated our contract. Although we were meant to be bound to each other for the rest of eternity, I found a way to get out of this. _

_I didn't want to get ordered around anymore, I didn't want to listen to your pathetic talk anymore, I didn't want to stay at the side of a foolish and low creature as you. _

_A demon like me can do more than just be your butler. _

_This is a goodbye._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Sebastian Michaelis_

As Ciel finished reading the letter, he felt his heart shattering into pieces. He didn't want this to be true, he thought Sebastian would care about him.

Ciel couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He screamed and shouted as he let himself fall onto the bed.

After one our of crying, he just lied there. He didn't move. "S-Sebastian..", he whispered. "Why.." He lost Sebastian, the person he loved and cared about. At the same time he found out, that Sebastian didn't think about him the same way. _Pathetic_, he thought.

Yes, maybe he was pathetic to long for a demon's love.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**Tanya: Lol, it's okay(I love to read such things in reviews xD) :D thanks c: **

**promocat: Oh yes! c:**

**WwLOLwW: Well, then I hope you will like the ending of this chapter :)**

**heriyandi kurosaki: I thought of making him the Uke first too^^' It kinda suits well if Ciel is an adult! But I might to this later on.. cuz we needs it we wants it..(sorry, I'm having a Gollum moment here xD)**

**A/N:**

***I know I said I wouldn't be able to update soon. Now it's the next day, WTF. I actually managed to study all the vocabulary quickly, since it turned out to be less than I expected! :D **

***This chapter is rather short. **

***Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! :( **

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, a demon of high status was caught in a coffin of stone. He couldn't move nor talk. He was totally caged inside of this thing. He was getting transported to somewhere since two days now.

He didn't know, if he would be able to see his enemy's face but he kept his eyes open for this one wish. And his wish should be granted. The coffin's ceiling started to reveal the cloudy sky above the demon and he saw directly into his enemy's eyes. Blood red eyes.

"You may talk now, Sebastian Michaelis.", the black dressed woman said and put her hand over his mouth to break the curse of silence on the demon. As she released his mouth the demon screamed: "Eirwen Iudecis!"

The silver haired demon stood in front of him with a devilish smile adorning her pale face. Her glowing eyes pierced right through the male demon. "Hahaha!", she laughed. He shuddered. This evil laugh. Now he remembered where he once met her.

He listened to one of her speeches. She looked evil, although she portrayed perfect pulchritude. She was the one, the people of his kind called, the _Daughter of Evil_. It was just a nickname, but it was also true.

"Now, now. Who am I Sebastian?", she asked with her twisted smile and played with his black hair. Sebastian shuddered again. "The daughter of our judge, Lucifer!", he shouted out loud.

"Right. And now let me explain the past events and your situation you're in, dear Sebastian, son of Michael.", she said seductively and put the curse of silence on the male demon again. He wouldn't have spoken anyways though, since he wanted to know why the second highest demon captured him.

"Well, well.", she said and started to look serious. "I found a nice girl. She looks incredibly cute! But you know, demon and stuff. I offered her a contract first and she denied. Then you the Phantomhive man returned and she accepted my offer quickly.", she looked calm as she explained him.

"The contract says: I will give her Ciel Phantomhive, for her alone. In exchange she will be turned into my kind and stay by my side forever. As a fellow and of course to satisfy my needs.", she laughed again. "I broke your contract to the man and you won't be able to see him for 100 years. It's the longest I can make it and she is okay with it.", she sighed.

She traced her hands down Sebastian's torso and legs. He could move again. "You may do what you want, Sebastian. We are at the border of England and Scotland. You will have no choice but choose the latter, since you also won't be able to follow me back."

He blinked with his eyes and the second he opened them, she was gone and water drops started to fall down on him. _100 years.._

_**SxC**_

"Ciel..", the blonde haired woman whispered into the ear of her ex-fiancée. "Elizabeth..", he replied in a monotone voice. He knew it would upset the woman if he used her given name. But this time it strangely wasn't the case. He stared down on his chessboard.

"What's wrong, Ciel?", she asked in a caring voice. "Sebastian left me..", he answered with his hoarse voice. He cried to much last night. "Why do you make a big deal about it, hm? We can easily replace the butler." _We?_, he thought.

The woman straightened her spine at sat down on the opposite chair. "Ciel. Tell me about 10 years ago." The man suddenly shuddered. _Bulls eye._ "Why should I?", he asked not looking at her. "Because I care about you. You changed a lot, so tell me what happened."

"Sebastian happened.", he answered. Now the royal lady was startled. He left because of the butler? "E-Excuse me?", escaped her pinkie lips. "Sebastian. He didn't kill me. I was confused, so I left to cool myself down." She didn't really take this as an answer, but it seems like she wouldn't get much more.

She stood up and left the room. It was the last time she heard his voice.

_**SxC**_

The silver haired maid awaited the royal lady at her own mansion. "Eirwen.", she said as she approached the gates. "Did everything go smooth?" The maid nodded.

_**SxC**_

Sebastian noticed the truth in Eirwen's words. He couldn't go after her nor could he go to anywhere into the direction of England. Well, she was a strong demon. He chose the way to Scotland. He didn't really bother to go through the fields quickly. He let himself drain in the water of the rain.

He just wanted to go back and see his master. His broken little master.

The demon sat down under a tree to think the things through. But he drifted of to sleep quickly. As he woke up, the sun was shining on him strongly. He put his right hand into the air to prevent the rays of the sunlight to dazzle his eyes.

That was the moment he noticed something on his right hand. He quickly slid the white glove off his right hand and saw the sign. The sign of the contract.

So she lied to him, she didn't break the contract. Well, how should even her be able to break another demon's contract completely?

The demon stared onto his hand. The sign shone weak, but it was there. That meant, he still had a connection to Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
